Hellsings Little Fox
by Black Volcarona
Summary: Alucard and Seras went to Konoha to eliminate the FREAKS only to find a lone survivor, a ninja by the name of Naruto. Hellsing Naruto crossover. Adopted from Dragon260 to preserve it. Please fell free to continue it. Just PM me the link if you do. *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

This Fanfic was adopted with the permission of Dragon260. Please enjoy it:

Original Publish date: 06-22-07

Hey guys, Dragon260 here. Well I'll get straight to the point; one of my reviewers of my other story Vampire Cherry Blossom gave me this wonderful idea of Naruto/ Hellsing crossover, so another word this plot belongs to 'grumpywriter'. I'm just having the luxury in writing the story, THANKS GRUMPYWRITER!

Well I got to quit the jabbering and on with the first chapter of Hellsing's Little Fox.

Words/Speech- "Baka!"

Thoughts- _'_Baka!'

Kyuubi's speech- **"Baka!"**

Kyuubi's/demons thoughts- **'Baka!'**

Kyuubi/demon talking via telepathic link- _**"Baka!"**_

Telepathic speech-_ "Baka!"_

**FREAKS ATTACK**

The Hokage Monument faced the setting sun, turning all four of its great stoned faces of the past Hokage's of Konohagakure. Sitting on top of the fourth stoned face of Konoha's greatest hero, the Yondaime Hokage, was Naruto Uzumaki. Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja was sitting on top of the Fourth Hokage's stoned head just to rest from the mission from the Land of the Waves. He can't help but think that something bad was coming soon, and the beauty of the setting sun did not ease the tight knot in his stomach, no, it only made the tight knot worse.

A slight tingle vibrated through the back of his mind letting Naruto know that is also worried. Ever since Naruto snapped at the bridge and Kyuubi's chakra ran through every fiber of his being, making him loose control, Kyuubi and Naruto formed a link to talk to each other telepathically.

'_What is it you big furball.' _Naruto mentally sighed, he is utterly tired, and the death of Haku has left him drained as soon as he got home not a few hours ago. Haku has taught him many things in just few short hours that he has talked to him; he bet that if Haku lived they would have been great friends. Haku knew what it was like to be discriminated for what he has no control over since birth.

'_**Brat, go into meditative stance, I need to talk to you, this is important.'**_

'_Fine you big furball.'_ Naruto replied as he went into a meditative stance. As soon as his heart beats evenly, Naruto opened his eyes only to find himself standing in front of a large gate with a paper that says 'seal'.

All the sudden two enormous red eyes snapped open in front of Naruto behind the bars of the gate. Naruto watched the giant pair of blood red eyes disappear in a swirl of red demonic chakra taking in a shape of a humanoid figure. The figure shaped of red chakra became more solid as distinction became more visible, became more feminine. A woman walked up to where Naruto stands. The only thing that prevents Kyuubi from attacking Naruto himself is the gate.

To say that Naruto was surprise would be a major understatement in the world. He practically screamed while pointing a finger at Kyuubi.

"NANI, YOU'RE A WOMAN?!"

Kyuubi, now a woman in green silk Japanese dress with red stash, blood red hair flowing in red waves down to her shoulder blades, and nine red tails with pitch black tips fan lazily behind her.

Kyuubi rolled her red eyes in annoyance, **"C'mon brat, is it really that hard for you to comprehend that I'm a woman?"** She growled in her sultry voice, saturated with sarcasm.

"Ah….no it's just that you sound like a guy."

Kyuubi sweatdropped at this.

Then her blood red eyes got serious, **"Whatever gaki, I called you down here for a reason. You know the uneasiness you just experience, that's mostly because** **of me; I sense a presence here that is familiar, yet unfamiliar."**

"What do you mean furball?!"

"**SHUT UP GAKI! Let me speak. God your an idiot."** Naruto fumed right here but kept quiet.** "The aura that I was sensing was a vampiric aura but it's not the same thing, it feels artificial."** Then Kyuubi fixed her ruby red gaze intently on Naruto, **"You know this; if you die, I die. And I absolutely refuse to die, and I absolutely refuse to have a weak vessel like you."**

"HEY!"

Kyuubi ignored his outburst and continued as if Naruto hasn't interrupted her, yet again, **"So I'm going to train you to become stronger…"**

"YAAAAAHHHH, I'M GOING TO GET TRAINED, Got any cool jutsus!?"

Kyuubi slapped her face in irritation as Naruto continue to dance around like a nut, screaming about trainings and jutsus and such. **"SHUT THE FUCK UP GAKI!"** Her red chakra lashed at Naruto like a red-hot angry whip, effectively giving Naruto a nice big whelp on his arse.

"**Now as I was SAYING," **Kyuubi continued on, totally ignoring Naruto pained face as he was rubbing his arse, **"I'm going to train you, and no I do not know any of you human's pathetic ninja tricks. Instead I'm going to teach you my demon jutsus that I have stored up for over thousands of years. And I'm going to give you this."** One of her nine tails brought a long, thin wrapped bundle, slowly brought the bundle between the bars of the gate and held it out in midair, in front of wide-eyed Naruto.

Naruto grabbed the bundle and unwrapped it, only to get surprised at what he saw. Two swords, katanas with long gleaming, curved silver blade. At the base of each katanas showed a silver nine-tailed fox with small, but valuable ruby gems for eyes. The ruby red eyes glowed for a split second right when Naruto touched the handle of the katana.

Kyuubi laughed softly, **"So the sword didn't kill you…"**

"EEEHHH?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU BIG FURBALL!?"

"**I said that because the sword was costume made to recognize only its owner. It chooses its own owner and when it doesn't like who touches it, let's just say that the one who touched it will die immediately from potent demon chakra, which is poisonous for any normal, pathetic humans."**

"So I'm its new owner now, huh?"

"**Yes and the katanas' names are Chaos and Blood. The sword itself are made of silver, I have a feeling that you'll need it. You pitiful humans don't have much silver anyways."** She muttered the last sentence, **"Anyways, an advice before you leave here; Strike anything that is not human hearts and chop their heads off for good measure. Oh, and whatever happens, under no circumstances will you get bitten. DO...NOT...GET...BITTEN...NOW GO!"** And Naruto was forcibly thrown back into reality.

Naruto now saw that the sun has been long gone and the stars shone brightly. But Naruto was not prepared to see the carnage happening below in the village.

**Hellsing Organization: Several hours earlier**

Sir Integra locked her piercing blue gaze at a tall figure in red overcoat, who was smiling like a loony. "Alucard," Sir Integra called to the smiling lunatic, now Alucard, "There's been a disturbance in Japan, and I want you to go there with one of our fastest jets." Integra thought of something, "And take Seras while you're at it."

"Yes Master." Then he phased through a wall. _"Police Girl! Get ready, where going to Japan"_

"_Yes Master!...um Master, do I have to sleep in you coffin again while we're in the air?"_

"_Yes Police Girl."_

"_Okay Master."_

Naruto

Slice through the neck and the rotting ghoul burst into dust. More ghouls flanked Naruto at all sides, and poof, they all burst to dust. Naruto stand in an awkward double katana stance in the center of the ring of dust, panting.

"_**Kit, remind me to teach you how to use those katanas, because you really suck."**_ Kyuubi said bluntly.

Naruto winced, knowing that what she said was true. He hadn't had much training anyways in the Ninja Academy.

"Ah well, well, what do we have here. Strange human you are, and you're just a kid, too." A new voice called from atop of one of the flamed ruined building. A figure rose from the darkness of the night into the light of the flickering flames. A male with ash blond hair smirked, showing pearly white fangs surrounded with bloodied jaw.

"Let's drain the blood of this one dry, hon." Another voice, female this time, called on the opposite side of the first. She came into the range of the light from the fire and she had ebony hair, black as midnight eyes, blood red lips, and translucent white skin.

"_**Kit, use my chakra in your legs, because you're going to need speed to kill these two. AND DON'T GET BIT!"**_

'_Yeah I know Kyuu!'_ At that Naruto, for the second time in his life, felt Kyuubi's chakra course through his veins. Then he quickly directed all of the chakra towards his legs, and ran towards the closest one to him; the female one.

The two vampires couldn't move, they were struck with fear as they felt the most evil power from a young blond boy no older than thirteen. Unfortunately for the female, the moment of hesitation cost her undead life as her head went rolling into the darkness, and her still standing body burst to flames.

Naruto wasted no time, but he ran slower than before because the high concentration of Kyuubi's chakra was burning his chakra coils in his legs, but luck was on his side as the male one still stood stock still in fear.

The sound of sliced flesh was heard by none but Naruto himself as he watched, panting and wincing in pain, the head rolling away and the body burst in flamed.

'_**Good job Kit, you did well, except you put too much of my chakra into your leg. It's going to take longer to heal.'**_

'Since when did you start calling me Kit….? Aaaawww thanks Kyuu-chan, I didn't know you love me.'

'_**Don't keep your hopes up gaki, you are not going to get praises from me any time soon,'**_ Kyuubi mumbled, _**'And I started calling you Kit because I felt like it.'**_

Naruto collapsed on the floor, panting, exhausted, and covered in ghouls dust. 'Man, what a work out.' He mentally panted. He repeatedly used his signature jutsu, the Kage bushin, for the past several hours and he was low on chakra himself. Then he couldn't take it anymore, he fainted from chakra exhaustion and the extreme burning pain in legs.

**Alucard and Seras: At the same time when Naruto killed the last two**

Two figures walk out from the pitch blackness of the forest and stood in front of the open gate. The two can see the ruins beyond the wall, buildings reduced to rubbles, and several bodies scattered around.

"Master?" The smaller of the two asked.

"Hmm, well someone did a fine job destroying this place. And someone else is doing an even greater job in destroying the FREAKS." The taller one, Alucard, dressed in his red glory, smiled widely, as he saw a young blond in a loud orange jumpsuit chopped the heads of the two FREAKS.

The smaller one, Seras, shifted her cannon case uncomfortably as she watched the blond boy faint.

"Lets go Police Girl, we're bringing him back to England. The boy obviously killed every one of the ghouls and Freaks by himself."

Alucard and Seras walked up to the unconscious boy, but stopped short as a silver glint caught Alucard's gaze. His eyes widen in surprise then he smiled in glee as he recognized the two katana; 'Ah I remember you two, Chaos and Blood. I haven't seen you two in several hundred years, and I know you don't like me. It's to bad I can't die from your demon poison, because I'm not human. Your demonic poison has not effect on my vampiric blood. bwahahahahaha!'

"Grab the boy Police Girl and I'll grab the katanas." Alucard commanded Seras, who gave him a questioning gaze.

"These swords are by no means normal swords; they choose a master and will kill anyone who they don't like with poisonous demonic chakra, more specifically a kitsune's demonic chakra." Alucard answered her unasked question.

'_Oh boy,' _Alucard thought with bubbling glee, _'Master is going to be so pissed that I'm bringing home another pet. I hope that her beautiful veins pop this time and I'll be there to see it!'_

'Oh Master.' Seras shook her head when she heard his telepathic thoughts.

* * *

Wow, this story felt like it took forever to write….

**Info:**

Nani - Japanese for What

_Well anyways I'm taking a pairing poll, and the pairings available for Naruto are:_

_Seras_

_Female Kyuubi_

Hope you like the story everyone, and please review while your at it. And grumpywriter, hope you like the first chap:3

Dragon260 (and Black Valcarona) out.


	2. Chapter 2

X-X;;…..You guys just killed me…..I really didn't thank that this story would have **40** reviews in **ONE **chapter! _Dies_ THANK YOU! I'm honestly sorry that I haven't updated in almost a year, well that was because I was on a major writers block and because I dislocated my arm and it's refusing to heal and tell anyone through even the MRI what the hell is wrong.

Oh and as for the relationship…._sweatdrop_…I, uh, lost count? Ooh alright, alright! I got lazy! Anyways I'm just going to pair him with the both of them. Seras as a bit of love interest and Kyu as a maternal figure.

Well anyways I don't one both crossover: Hellsing or Naruto.

Enjoy Chapter two.

'Blah'- Thinking

"Blah"- Talking

"**Blah"- Kyuubi talking**

"_**Blah"- Kyuubi speaking through link**_

'_**Blah'- Kyuubi thinking**_

**New world**

Voices, Strange foreign voices floating in the darkness were heard. And another sound unrecognizable to Naruto also reached to his ears; a certain hum. The hum is also felt beneath his back as well. Then he smelt something, something that he instinctively knew for as long as he can when the villagers harmed him.

Blood.

But…this blood doesn't smell right…it seems almost….old….with new mixed with it. Weird.

Naruto shifted, trying to open his eyes, but proved to be useless as his eyelids felt like weighted lead. There was a weight on his chest and head.

The voices stopped, and then the weight in his chest and head grew until he couldn't deny sleep any longer.

Alucard looked at the unconscious boy, bound to the seat right next to a coffin, where Seras rested. Without breaking contact from the boy he heard clearly what the soldiers around him were whispering about; the affirmative boy that he was staring at.

"The boy looked like he was the last survivor."

"What _is_ he to be able to single handily take down two FREAKS?"

"Some weird shit man, I can tell you that."

"Wonder if he's something like Anderson?"

"All of the damage cannot be done by two FREAKS."

"You're right." All of the soldiers looked at Alucard at this. "There weren't just two, there were five. The boy just happened to be lucky to come across the two. The boy honestly wouldn't have survived if he met the nastier one that Police Girl and I have fun in taking out." Alucard did not break his steady gaze from the slumbering boy.

Alucard cocked his head to the side, the insane smile still plastered to his face with a touch of inquiry, 'Hmmm…so the boy has a strong will.' Then his smile grew until it threaten to split his face in half, 'Perfect! He'll last longer than I would have assumed.' Then he strengthened the spell until the boy stopped moving and went back to deep sleep.

The soldiers around Alucard saw his demented smile. They looked at each other with a 'Oh boy' expression and then they scooted away from him, going back into their conversation in a much quieter tone, "Sir Integra is going to be pissed." One commented.

The others nodded

Alucard paid no heed to the soldiers around him, instead his blood red gaze rested on the boy, 'Finally! I have a feeling that the boy will bring some excitement for me. Hehe, I can't wait until I see the look on Integra's face when I bring home another nonhuman 'pet''

Bright blue eyes snapped open and stared at the red and blue pipes intertwining in the rusted ceiling. Then he found himself lying in the ankle deep water of his mind, or rather his stomach.

"**Kit, come here."** The voice was deep and demanding. Naruto followed the voice and found himself in front of Kyuubi in her nine-tailed beast form. Naruto cracked a smile and chuckled a bit. He still couldn't get over the fact that Kyuubi with a hulking form and a deep voice a female.

Blood red furred head turned to a still chuckling Naruto. She bared her teeth, **"What are you laughing at, gaki?"**

Naruto chuckled even harder at hearing the deep voice again, and then he snorted, "I still can't believe that you're a female."

An anger pulse throbbed on her head, **"I can't believe that a little sea urchin like you with a obnoxious orange sign that screamed 'Kill Me' made it this far in life."**

"Furball."

"**Runt."**

"Fuzzbutt!"

"**Dope."** Now his pulse throbbed.

"TEME!"

"**Baka, enough of this. Right now you are in the hands of an old acquaintance of mine. This guy is taking you to a place called England across the big water by air . I'm not sure where exactly, but know this; you are no longer anywhere near Konoha."**

Naruto stared at her, and when he didn't say anything for another few seconds she wondered if she somehow broke his mind. Kyuubi opened her mouth to snap Naruto out of whatever self-induced trance he was in, but she was cut off from a loud scream, "WHAT?! What do you mean that I'm nowhere near Konoha?! How are we traveling by air, and who the hell is this guy that you were talking about?!"

Kyuubi's lip twitched as she briefly fantasized of ripping the annoying little pest in front of her to shreds, but sighed in seeing the massive gate blocking the possibility, _**'You're lucky you little runt.'**_** "I meant exactly what I said. We're flying in a metal contraption, I don't know what it is but Europe is far more advanced in terms of technology than where you come from to make up the lack of ninjas and their powerful jutsus. So they would have far superior weapons. This would be my first time visiting Europe in a little more than two hundred years. The man I told you about was already four hundred years old at the time." **Naruto's eyes widen at the big number considering for age, **"But he is not human, not anymore since nearly six hundred years ago. He's a Vampire King by the name of Alucard, and he's crazy enough to give Ichibi the run for money."**

"Who's Ichibi"

"**Another Biju, tailed-beast, but he's the one-tailed, the weakest of all of us Bijus, but the craziest."**

"So this Alucard guy is really powerful right? I mean he had to be in order to be a King, right?"

"**Yes, unfortunately, he just wouldn't die no matter how many times I squashed him like a little bug. Funny considering that he was already dead to begin with."**

"Dead?! How?!"

"**Vampires are preternatural things like us, instead of rising completely from the nine pits of hell, they rise as dead humans with their soul damned for all eternity."**

Naruto cringed, "That doesn't sound pleasant…"

Kyuubi nodded agreeing with him, **"It would explain his insane behavior. Anyways, Naruto you need to survive Europe and to do that you need to learn a second language, and that second language is English, the hardest human language on this plane of existence. You need to learn it fast."**

"So how do I learn it fast enough?"

Kyuubi smiled a malicious smile before speaking, **"Come here and you will find out."**

Naruto frowned but cautiously walked up to the gate, just beyond Kyuubi claw striking range, "What are you planning on, you fuzzbutt?"

She growled, **"You will rip a corner of his seal and you will get the knowledge of speaking English. Don't worry, the knowledge transfer will only sting." **The smile in her massive form only seemed to look like a vicious snarl.

Naruto still had a look of distrust in his blue eyes. But Kyuubi just sat there looking innocent; the nine tails fanning behind her lazily. Her relaxed stance was sending Naruto a message "You don't need to worry your little head off, I'm not going to do anything"

Naruto still didn't trust the fox demon, not one bit. But he still cautiously walked up to the seal and pinched the edge of the corner. For a few seconds that his hand lingered on the seal his eyes never left Kyuubi's form, watching for any funny movements. Seeing that she really wasn't going to do anything he took a deep breath and proceeded to rip a small piece of the seal.

PAIN! OH KAMI THE PAIN! Naruto stumbled backwards, clutching his head in pain, screaming bloody murder, "Fuck, you bastard! I thought you said this was only going to sting!"

Kyuubi had a smudge shit-eating grin on her bloody red furry face, **"Oh I did? Yes I did, I did say that it was only going to sting… hmm… I must've forgotten that it was only going to sting for me."** She said pleasantly. Naruto screamed in agony, colorful strings of curses came forth from his mouth, cursing Kyuubi to the deepest of none hells.

"**Oh I've been there, it's quite nice actually."** Kyuubi smiled wider when Naruto only cursed at her in reply, finding herself enjoying Naruto's pain immensely.

"Fuck you!" His eyes were clenched tightly shut, his face twisting in sheer agony as he was still clutching his head for dear life. Never in his life had he wanted to faint so badly before, sharp pain kept on searing behind his eyes and his head felt like they were going to explode from having a load of information being crammed into his head in a span of seconds. New batches of colorful curses sprang forth from his mouth again, but this time it was mixed with Japanese, English and deep barks and yips.

Kyuubi's smile softened and her eye's widened in surprise, _**'So he's learning the yokai's language; the kistune branch. Interesting, I had not anticipated for this to happen, but I guess it's for the best.'**_

Naruto gave one last barking yelp before he slumped face forward to the puddle in a dead faint. The silence was deafening and the water drips from the pipes were obnoxiously loud. Kyuubi rolled her gigantic eyes and shook her head, **'**_**Better save the kit from mentally drowning.'**_ She slipped one of her long fluffy red tail with pitch black tip through the bars and around Naruto's torso. Lifting him up, water trailed from the body and down to the floor as she slipped him through the bars and wrapped him in a dry, warm embrace with her tails. Kyuubi curled up into a comfortable ball, resting until Naruto wakes.

Naruto woke to seeing a very bright blurry view of the white ceiling and the sharp smell of anesthetic assaulted his newly sensitive smell along with faint body fluids undetectable to normal humans. Shutting his eyes tightly he groaned softly as the load of new smells made him dizzy, 'God, what is with the smell?' Then Naruto paused for an instant, 'Ok…I spoke English…'

Kyuubi's deep voice sounded through his head, _**"Looks like language wasn't the only that was affected."**_

"What do you mean, you fuzzbutt?" Naruto groaned in reply, trying to sit up.

"_**Baka! Don't talk out loud, I can hear you just fine when you think. Anyways, what I meant that ripping a piece of the seal gave you more than jus the ability to learn and speak English."**_

'So what else did I gain?'

"_**You gained the knowledge of speaking yokai, more particular the Kistune language."**_

'So I can bark and yip like a fox.' Came Naruto's bland thought.

"_**Yes….basically. But I'll have you know that you are the first human to ever learn the language of the Kistune, being because it's harsh to the throat and beyond the understanding for your puny little human minds. But anyways, you gained the senses of a demon fox. Though not as strong now and not as good as the Inuzuka clan, your senses are much sharper than your average shinobi."**_

Footsteps assaulted Naruto's now slightly pointed, sensitive ears, and then a warm delicious aroma licked his sensitive nose, making his stomach growl loudly. His blue silted eyes narrowed at the locked door, waiting for the stranger to arrive.

Walter was ordered to check on the boy seeing that he had awake. On Sir Integra's order he had to make sure that the boy does not escape the med bay.

Oh, and he brought food, too.

He stopped by the medical room, balanced the silver tray of steaming hot Parmesan Chicken and rice with a few varieties of cooked vegetables on his left hand, unhooked the skeleton key on his right hand, unlocked the door and stepped in. Upon entering he saw the blond boy sitting upright and a little guarded. Walter walked up to the boy slowly, careful not to provoke him into attacking and set the silverware down on the table next to the med bed, "I don't know if you speak English or not but I brought you food and I'm quite sure that you must be quite famished."

A loud stomach growl replied his words quite eagerly, and to his slight surprise the boy spoke English with a moderately heavy accent, "Thank-" Then he flinched, bring his right ear down and right shoulder up; and universal body language saying that something was too loud. Then he repeated in a softer tone, "Thank you."

The butler just nodded his head and watched the boy move up to the plate, but stopped short as he frowned at the silverware utensils. Walter had a split nanoseconds thought the boy could be a type of lycan.

"Uh…where's the chopstick…?"

Or maybe not. The confusion was understandable because the boy was from another country, probably an Asian county or Island being smack dad in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle. So it would make sense that they would eat differently than the English or British. Walter decided to help the poor, hungry boy out, "This," he said pointing at the one with prongs, "is a fork, you stab any mouth sized food with it…"then he continued explaining the rest of the utensils, excluding what each different set of forks, spoons and knives are for.

He had a feeling that the full information on etiquette eating would fry the boy's brain.

With difficulties the boy tried the chicken, and immediately blue eyes sparkled and he started eating the chicken at a rapid pace, though being mindful not to make a mess.

As he ate the butler studied every detail of the boy in a white hospital gown. Spiky sunny blond hair gleamed under the lights, bright blue silted eyes sparkled in delight, slightly pointed ears, small sharp fangs poked out as he opened his mouth for another bite (though not as long and sharp as a vampire). By the slim muscles showing on his bicep the boy is well built and agile. Walter wondered what beast or monster the boy is. He can't be a vampire because he's eating solid food and very much alive. A werewolf, perhaps? No the boy is too slim and agile to be a werewolf. Walter studied the blue silted eyes; they were a bit slanted, so he could be one of the feline type of lycanthropes.

Lycanthrope was not immediately ruled out because the silver utensils were not real silver but stainless steel.

Hmm…he's going have to ask the boy.

Speaking of asking he never asked for the boys name, it just won't do to keep calling him the boy, "I'm terribly sorry, but please allow me to introduce myself. I am Walter, a butler for Sir Integra Hellsing."

The boy stopped eating and stared at Walter for a few seconds with puffy cheeks, he gulped and then, "Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi and future Hokage of Konohagakure."

Oh a shinobi, huh? But that doesn't really explain the rather beast-like appearance.

"Please to meet you Mr. Naruto." Naruto looked at him like he grew a third eyeball on his forehead, then he looked down with an embarrassed blush settling on his cheeks as he realized his mistake.

Naruto shook his head, "No, no, Naruto is my name. Uzumaki is my clan name. Sheesh English is so confusing. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, but please call me Naruto.

The butler nodded, "Well before I leave I have one last question; what exactly are you?"

Naruto stared blankly as if listening to a voice in his head. Then he looked at Walter, his blue silted eyes showed wariness and nervousness.

He shook his head, lips sealed tightly shut.

The butler gave a brief nod, letting Naruto know that he will respect his wish in remaining anonymous, for now, "I had the liberty to leave some fresh clothing for you on the table over there," He said pointing where the pile of dark folded clothing lays on the table, and left the room with one last word, "Your last cloths were soaked in blood and beyond repairing. Cha cha." Naruto looked at him with horror stricken face at the news of his favorite orange jumpsuit.

Screw the sensitive ears, Naruto wailed for the loss of his jumpsuit, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Walter suppressed a smile as he calmly walked away.

Hehe, poor Naruto.

Chapter two finished and my right arm hurts.


End file.
